Tales Of The Dragonlord
by emie the bookworm
Summary: "you are a Dragonlord . You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Aithusa share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will." .An HGDM post war fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**hey , there ! I'm 13 and this is my first fanfic so i'm really looking forward to reviews ...**_

 _ **there will be a few more chapters to come but that will be after my exams :(**_

 _ ***bows with a flourish***_

 _"There was a time before television, before motion pictures, before radio, before books. The greatest part of human existence was spent in such a time. Over the dying embers of the campfire, on a moonless night, we watched the stars."_

 _-_ _ **Carl Sagan**_

THE MEETING OF THE BROKEN SOULS

Swirling depths of silver stared out at the sky looming over him; glittering stars winking at him in all their heavenly finery. The ones furthest away, almost outside the span of human comprehension, were like flashing pinpricks in a veil of darkness, like a beacon of hope to all the lost souls on the planet.

Draco Malfoy had always been fascinated by the depths of space, an almost petulantly silent domain – forbidding, mysterious and dark. He lay in the manor's garden, the grass tickling his feet and arms., letting the gentle breeze play with his blond tresses. A few yards away, the entwined pear tree was bathed silvery white by the faint moonbeams and staring at it was Draco's favourite pastime; wishing that all those haunting memories, the strife, the pain could be erased forever from his memory.

The war had taken a great toll on him and his mother – the only person whom he truly loved . She became a hollow, defeated shell wandering aimlessly around the house, crying softly into her embroidered handkerchiefs as she gently caressed pictures of Draco smirking at the camera.

A wave of nostalgia overtook Draco as he walked down platform 9 ¾ , pushing his trolley with the Hogwarts Express puffing stream merrily. _It just wasn't fair…._ The world moved on , never empathizing , never pitying. New and merry faces greeted him , not one looking beyond his façade at the person struggling within , trying to undo his faults ,to cope up with the aftereffects of the war and trying his hardest to cover up all the emotional scars….

" _Maybe it was a truly bad idea to continue my seventh year", Draco thought bitterly._

The only ones present there who were somewhat there during the war were Blaise , the Weaselette, the Patil twins and some others whose names he didn't bother to remember. Suddenly he caught sight of a flash of unruly brown hair and his eyes widened in comprehension

 _Shit , GRANGER…_

 _- **good? bad? could be better? pls review!**_

 _ *** puppy dog eyes at the screen***_

 _ **sorry for the short chappie and pls excuse any mistakes**_


	2. RESOLUTIONS

DISCLAIMER:- all the characters belong to jk rowling.

 **Hey there! i'm so sorry I changed the summary and the title of the story but i had just come up with an excellent plot. The first few chapters will be about Draco and Hermione sorting their relationship and then the adventure will begin...**

 **Loads of hugs and love to ArabellaGalleotti and EmStorm for reviewing and encouraging me:D**

 **sooooooo here's the second chappie!**

* * *

" _I believe in love at first sight…_ _  
_ _But it's not the first moment you lay eyes on a person, it's the moment you first see the person they truly are."_ _  
_― **Ranata Suzuki**

* * *

 **GOOLWA , AUSTRALIA**

Hermione Granger wove through the pleasant-mannered people, letting the cool evening breeze ruffle the stray caramel locks which had escaped her messy bun. Goolwa was a quiet, picturesque town and after the whole war , she could really do with some peace and quiet. It was nearly dusk and a small smile graced her features as she felt the sun on her face ; the familiar feeling seeping into her bones, the heat warming her frozen heart .As if in slow motion, she stared in wonder as the sky broke like an egg into a full sunset, the waters of the Murray glittered like a thousand diamonds and the sun set the scantily-bush covered dunes on fire…..ah! her parents had really chosen a beautiful place to stay.

 _Hermione stood in front of a quaint house with a chimney puffing out merry rings of smoke , trying to calm her nerves. It was only a Confundus Charm – nothing could go wrong. She knocked on the door and when it opened, it took all her willpower not to jump in and pull the woman into a strangled hug. Wand ready, she cast the spell .However, the woman, Monica Wilkins aka Mrs granger still looked at the stranger in utter confusion ,not a ray of recognition dawning on her features. "who are you,child?" That was when Hermione lost it – there was a slim chance , very small but still a chance that her parents had been found out and obliviated somewhere during the war. Tears blurred her vision and the world spun past in a dizzying flash of colours as Hermione rushed out, her feet taking her to the unknown. She pushed people heedlessly out of the way, her heartbeat like distant thunder in her ears, and one sentence repeated itself , over and over again, drowning every logical thought, strangling them one by one ,"they don't remember me….."_

Hermione woke up in the Hogwarts carriage , sweat trickling down her forehead and she found herself staring into iridescent depths of molten silver.

* * *

The cavern had not seen the light of the day for centuries and the air hung heavy with the smell of rust and putrid breathing . Pearly white teeth gleamed in the darkness as the shackles clanked together and feet shuffled excitedly, _he was coming back…. the prophecy would be fulfilled._

* * *

 **HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

The war had taught Hermione many things and one among them was to be on constant alert all the darn time. Seconds after waking up, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the owner of the silvery grey eyes - Malfoy.

Sharp brown orbs flitted over the carriage checking for signs of threats and she snapped at him," what are you doing in my carriage, Malfoy?"

"can't I visit my future comrade?", Draco replied,eyeing her Head Girl badge , his own fingers pointing to his Head Boy badge which was glittering painfully and obnoxiously bright, just like its twat of an owner.

"Granger, I'm deeply honoured you think so highly of me", he smirked , grey eyes lighting in amusement.

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion, she _hadn't spoken aloud….._ and understanding dawned on her features, "you used Legilimency, didn't you?"

"Ah! You certainly lived up to my expectations! And the award to the Brightest Witch Of Her Age goes to Granger ", he clapped mockingly.

"Cut it out Malfoy. We both know that the day you talk to me _deliberately_ is the day hell will freeze over! Aren't you ashamed to be sharing a compartment with a _mudblood?"_

Draco cringed. The amusement in his eyes was extinguished and he slumped into the seat resignedly." It's the war Granger – I hate it for it's consequences , the lies it lives on and propagates and the intense hatred it arouses… hate is pure evil, Granger. It eats at your soul, your hope and everything you believe in , slowly and painfully but it does not let you die; you are just reduced to an empty , hollow shell forever haunted by the nightmares of your past "

Hermione was shell-shocked. Her long time enemy who had fought on the other side of the war was sitting right in front of her , pouring out his feelings, risking the fact that he was going to get judged.

"You and I have something in common", he continued on ,"you are _just as broken_ as I am .You have faced the full brunt of the war and have got a first hand taste of torture too. We are young for merlin's sake, yet , admit it Granger , though you prefer solitude you desire my companionship too – someone who has gone through the same nightmares as you.

Before you woke up , You dreamt about your parents ,didn't you? When she raised a questioning eyebrow , he replied," you mumble in your sleep. They were obliviated on The da- Voldemort's orders to cause you even more grief and strife. Believe me Granger, I know how it feels like to have parents like that- barely acknowledging your existence.

Hermione's eyes bore into Draco's and as she looked beyond the stoic mask and the steely grey façade , she saw broken shards of silver brimming with vulnerability and helplessness.

Maybe it was because of a twisted sense of fate or the doings of a bored god, but she wanted to be the summer to his frozen heart , the sunset of his miserable life and the reason for his smiles and laughs….Draco Malfoy had gone through something no one could even fathom.

 _She suddenly realised that she knew absolutely nothing about this enigma that was Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Draco could have kicked himself for not taking a second look at Granger all these years. She was pretty in an unassuming way and was filled with intelligence , loyalty and stubbornness right up to the brim. As the war had taught him, everything went beyond blood. The day she was tortured in his own house was an eye opener for him – her blood wasn't muddy or dirty , it was the same vivid crimson as his. Her eyes which were once the colour of firewhiskey , were know broken shards of amber and brown but she was brave and bold and there was still a tiny bit of slumbering fire out there somewhere…

She might be a War Heroine , she might have been the Golden Girl , but she ultimately was human and he was suddenly overtaken by an intense feeling to cocoon her in his protection and be the spark to light the fire inside her….

 _He was overwhelmed by an intense desire to make her smile_


	3. CONFLICTED EMOTIONS

**Hiiiiii. So here is the next chappie:D . Loads of thanks to my reviewers and my followers for supporting and encouraging me. If you find any loopholes, you are always welcome to PM me. Harsh criticism will not be accepted though .**

* * *

 _Love does not appear with any warning signs. You fall into it as if pushed from a high diving board. No time to think about what's happening. It's inevitable. An event you can't control. A crazy, heart-stopping , roller-coaster ride that just has to take its course._

* * *

The Great Hall was abuzz with the chattering of all the young witches and wizards; some excitedly pouring over their first magical textbooks while the others were immersed in discussions about their families or the perks of Quidditch. After all the dark days, restlessness and grieving ,it was a great change to see all the young ones gossiping about; oblivious to the intolerable levels of hardship , the impecuniosity and the constant anxiety they all had to go through .

Hermione's eyes flitted across the hall and narrowed as they rested on Professor Mcgonagall's frame. The woman hadn't changed one bit- she was just as bold, selfless and capable as she had been in Hermione's first year. However, beneath her tough exterior- the greying hairs , the sunken cheeks and the bags under the eyes spoke volumes about all she had gone through .Most of the renovations in the castle were already done except the dungeons as they were highly unstable. Classes resumed as normal , though much to her chagrin , the Patil twins were still onto gossiping(something along the lines of how knicker-dampening Malfoy's smirk was) while others were slowing nursing their scars and reuniting with their loved ones or embarking on a quest to find their special someone.

Speaking of loved ones, she was supposed to be receiving a letter from Ron who had promised to fill her in about his and Harry's Auror training. Hogwarts without them was monotonous and lacklustre; no crazy , death-defying adventures, no surreptitious trips outside the castle ,no footling complaints and so on .However if her senses didn't deceive her , Draco Malfoy was surprisingly mature and civil even to her and many a times she caught him _flagrante delicto_ staring at her, an indecipherable emotion swirling in his eyes. They had both stuck a mutual camaraderie , patrolling the corridor while sharing light banter and wrangling over the best way to prepare the Draught Of Living Death or the disadvantages of Muggle television ( apparently watching American football was Malfoy's new fetish)

The flutter of wings shook her from her thoughts and a dull , brown owl swooped down towards Hermione ; an envelope tied to it's legs. "Pigwidgeon", exclaimed Hermione , more than eager to receive a reply from her boyfriend . Her tawny eyes slid over the letter, barely a foot long and she stumbled towards the exit, tears cascading down her ashen cheeks, all thoughts of gaiety washed from her head. Little did she notice a pair of grey eyes following her across the hall, teeth gritted in barely controlled rage.

* * *

Draco prided himself in his affectation of calm and of measuring the intensity of each word he spoke but right now all his thoughts were focused on a certain someone who left the hall in a hurry , clutching a letter in her shaking hands. He had always thought of Granger as strong and bold but until now he had never realised how fragile she was. One single letter could reduce her to tears when she'd faced Voldemort, unspoken beasts in the Forbidden Forest , hell even his psychotic Aunt Bella. He was so absorbed in his musings that he strolled past the Slytherin common room to the deeper dungeons, when suddenly the hairs on the nape of his neck prickled.

The war had taught him to trust his gut instinct and a second later a shiver crawled up his spine turning his insides cold ; adrenaline pumped throughout his body , magic tingled in his fingertips and all his senses rocketed to high alert. Whipping his wand out, he crept down to the source of the intense magical power - so powerful it seemed to have its own gravitational field. Like iron attracted to a magnet, Draco could feel himself being pulled over, tendrils of magic seeping into his bones , beckoning him to the vast unknown. Fighting the overwhelming impulse to discover the source of magic, he ran in the opposite direction towards the safety of the confines of the Heads common room.

* * *

" _Aedificium edificium"_ , gasped Draco, beads of sweat dotting his forehead, and the portrait swung open to reveal the Heads room .His trained ears prickled with the sound of faint, constrained sobbing and he cautiously made his way to Hermione's Room. Her room was decorated with a restraint bordering on austerity , the air was saturated with the smell of old parchment paper and was bathed in an ethereal orange-gold radiating from tiny glass lamps. Her back was against the cold cement wall and when she looked up on hearing his footsteps, his heart broke to see the pure, unadulterated pain in her eyes which expressed the unbearable amount of agony she was going through.

On seeing her in this condition, something inside Draco snapped. All he could do was to embrace her and let the torrent of her tears soak through his shirt. He could feel her clench her fists, not knowing whether to push him away, be mad or to give up hope all together. She was silently screaming, suffocating with each breath she took holding onto her pride. He ran his nimble fingers through her wavy hair, time and time again, in an attempt to calm the silent war within her mind. "Hermione, It's alright… spill it, you can tell me, I'm here …..", coaxed Draco ; the softness in his voice astounding him. With shaking hands, she lifted the offending letter and he ran his eyes over it:-

 _Dear Mione,_

 _Harry and I are doing great! We skipped the entrance examination as we had proved ourselves in the war and we are tracking down the Death Eaters who had escaped and bringing them to Azkaban._

 _The thing is Hermione, I don't think it is working out between us. You never do make time for me and it's just that you are absorbed in your books , that you don't even have time for our relationship. I met Lavender recently and believe me, she has changed. I think I love her and she is really interested in pursuing a relationship with me Mione . I am taking her to the Burrow tomorrow evening for dinner . I'm sorry but I don't really think we could make it work between us._

 _Ron_

Draco's stomach clenched in anger and the only thing keeping him from murdering the Weasel were Hermione's arms around him.

Hermione's cheeks burned, the flesh under her ribcage throbbed and her mind created memories and scenarios that made the tears continue. He was partly right, she never did love him romantically and she never had the butterflies in her stomach she had often read about in books. However after all they had gone through, they were _just_ meant to be together, platonically or romantically. Being called a War Hero had got to his head; he was demanding and always overstepping the boundaries of their relationship. She turned down suitors and believed him when he said he loved her , trying to make their relationship work no matter what happened and here he was , breaking her heart over a piece of paper. She couldn't bring herself to hate him, as after all he was her best friend , but this betrayal forced her to throw all logic and reasoning right out of the window.

Draco's comforting voice soothed her and calmed her down and slowly, he helped her trudge up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. They skirted around the huge telescope and lay down on the cool floor, listening to the gentle breeze rustling through the trees and watching them- the sprinkling of heavenly dust on the cosmos. Hermione poured all her pent up grief, anger and stress out and he listened, arms cocooning her in their warmth, engulfing her in the sweet scent of woodsmoke, parchment paper and lemongrass. They lay down there for Merlin knows how long, each pouring out their deepest , darkest secrets and secretly enjoying the company of each other. The stars twinkled above them, the wind whispered sweet nothings and the moon smiled down at the strange sight- two sworn enemies with their arms around each other, clinging to whatever hope was visible on the horizon, a content smile gracing their features.

* * *

 _Draco never knew that this was the first time he had called her by her name or the fact that this was the first time he didn't have to watch the stars alone…._

 _Hermione never knew what the wondrous sensation in her stomach was or the fact that she had called him by his name for the first time…_

* * *

 **sooooo... how was it?**

 _ **flagrante delicto- caught red handed in latin**_

 ** _Aedificium edificium- a building or structure in latin_**

 ** _anybody who has an idea about what is there down in the dungeons will get a chapter dedicated to them!_**

 ** _Magic is in the air..._**

 ** _REVIEWS ARE V V MUCH APPRECIATED!_**


	4. MAKING MEMORIES

**_*cowers in fear*_ i know it has been days since i have last uploaded but i'm buried neck deep in homework! This chapter is dedicated to _Emstorm_ who had the correct answer to the question i posted in the last chappie. Innumerable thanks to ArabellaGaleotti for pitching in helpful suggestions and thoughts:D**

 **So, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Making memories with you is my favourite thing to do_

* * *

 _He was shrouded in impenetrable darkness and as his eyes began to adjust to the pitch black around him, he could very dimly make out the opening of a huge cavern; the putrid smell of dampness and mould hitting him in waves. Draco took a careful step, following the damp wall of the cave with his hands, seconds flying by in mindless groping. All of a sudden, empty torch holders sparked to life, lighting up the tunnel ahead and bathing the entire cavern in a flickering orange glow. His heartbeat increased tenfold as he found himself lost in a sea of stalagmites and stalactites; the domed roof of the cave was far above him and he could see no sign of an exit. Draco saw no trace of habitation, but he could still sense something incredibly powerful lurking in the forbidding depths. There was an excited clanking and shuffling coming from all angles, echoing thought the acoustic space and he heard a voice, puncturing the silence like a knife through butter, "Come to me, Draco. Fulfil your destiny" The voice was rusty, as if it had not spoken for a century, it spoke again, this time clearer, sharper"…Draco Draco DRACO!" The voice yelled._

He jerked up straight, staring right into the worried brown eyes of Hermione Granger atop the Astronomy Tower where they had fallen asleep late last night.

* * *

"You were squirming and whispering in your sleep- She stated tersely; alert eyes searching his for any signs of discomfort, "Nightmares? It happens to me too, and if you want to-"

"No Hermione, " He ran his fingers through his blonde locks in frustration, "It was just a stupid dream….Just forget about it okay?"

"Alright. Fine." She said though he knew she wasn't satisfied in the least. "Come then Draco, we'll be late for Arithmancy."

"Draco now, is it? What happened to 'Malfoy, you bleached blonde prat'?" He smirked at her smaller form, it grew wider as he saw an atrocious red blush spread across her cheeks until she resembled an overripe tomato. Which he found ridiculously endearing. And it disturbed him to no end.

The two walked down the stairs in compatible silence, though a mini war waged inside Draco's head- _He wasn't supposed to have feelings…Then why did heart perform jumping jacks every time he saw her? She was nothing more than a good friend…..For he could never have feelings for his sworn enemy right? And Hermione probably still hated him- He wasn't exactly a very likable person…_

* * *

"Dumbledore's innumerable contributions to the state of Wizarding knowledge, including his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, will benefit generations to come, as will the wisdom he displayed in the many judgments he made while Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." droned Professor Binns in a monotone voice, completely oblivious to all the glares he received from the students who were bored to tears, eyes glazed, pencils lazily stumbling upon paper. Hermione couldn't bring herself to dutifully copy down her notes anymore as Professor Binns was never the interactive type, and she already knew the 12 uses of Dragon's Blood by heart. So she addressed the more pressing turmoil in her head regarding a certain redhead and a certain blond-haired someone. Ever since the Malfoy manor incident, she had erected walls around her heart – the only thing that helped her overcome the war. When she saw Ron's letter, she felt more anger than hurt; anger at being played, tossed around and taken for granted. The walls kept out the revilement, the pain, the scorn and barricaded her in. But her whole world turned upside down when _he_ came along, _his eyes_ _his rare smiles, his unexpected warmth, his voice, his contagious laughter, his existence, him…._ He was the first one who dared to break down her walls ever since Harry and Ron had given up, his mere smile made rays of sunshine lace in through the cracks around her heart and made her stomach feel all light and funny. In that very second, reality crashed down on her- _she was impossibly, inexplicably in love with Draco Malfoy._ _All she knew for sure was that right here and right now, she was falling hard and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way._

* * *

Draco was sitting in the library contemplating today's dinner and the mortality of the human race when the events of his dream turned up in his brain unannounced. He had an intuitive feeling that the powerful magical presence and his dream were somehow related. Maybe it was just a crazy, nonsensical dream and he was going insane but against his better judgement he raced up to the Heads Room and almost collided with a startled-out-of-her-brains Hermione.

"Hermione" he wheezed, "Have you, by any chance, had this weird sensation of something powerful and magical when you walked past the dungeons?"

"No." She replied, eying him curiously, "Draco , I really think you should visit the hospital wing as you don't seem too well-" He cut her off, voice panicked.

"No, you don't get it!" He was ready to tear out his hair in frustration, "You are coming with me. Now." She blinked at him confusedly and without waiting for her answer he took off for the dungeons, trying to look dignified while sprinting, Hermione on his heels. Once again, when he was near the dungeons, he felt tempted to explore the unknown, a kind of powerful, magnetic force stretching his already weak will to the brink of snapping. "Do you get it now?" Draco asked, looking expectantly at her.

Hermione Granger was not called the Brightest Witch of Her Age for nothing. The surroundings felt different, like magic was diluted in the air. It could always mean that the dungeons were unstable; they had been shaken down to their very core by all the spells and hexes and jinxes during the war.

"I think you might be jumping to conclusions….", she wheeled around to face him," The dungeons are highly unstable and I suggest we get the hell out of here right now".

"But Hermione, I can't just be going mad! The dreams are too real to be a figment of my imagination and look-" Draco pointed to one of the many cracks on the hard, unforgiving rock walls. The jagged crack spread from the centre and branched into myriad identical fissures, each penetrating impossibly deep. Too deep to have been caused by some spells. Both of them were bright enough to know that and telepathically they thought of the exact same thing, _T_ _he Library…_

* * *

Draco wondered what he had ever done in his life to deserve something so wonderful. How come he had never noticed the way Hermione's eyes lit up when she was surrounded by books or for the fact that they were a fine cognac brown, the pupils fringed with rays of golden-yellow? She had an adorably cute habit of biting her bottom lip while concentrating and he yearned to brush his fingers through her voluptuous mass of cinnamon brown tresses.

"Draco?" She broke him out of his Hermione-induced trance.

Hiding the fact that he was rather shamelessly staring at her, he replied, "Yeah?" He flicked his gaze to her eyes.

"There is absolutely nothing in these books! Will you quit staring at me and move your lazy ass? I could really do with some much-needed help".

He effortlessly maneuvered himself around his chair and leaned over Hermione, drinking in her scent." Have you been near the hideous beast again?" He asked, nose crinkling in distaste.

"For Merlin's sake his name is Crookshanks! He is _my_ cat you know! Now turning to more pressing matters, I have gone through everything from sphinxes to Grindylows and I haven't found anything which might indicate the presence of those cracks."

"Well, I vote we take a break. We have plenty of time", smirked Draco and once again he raced out, hand gripping her sweater, dragging Hermione behind him. Him laughing wildly, her threatening to kill him if this happened one more time.

"Draco I think this is a really bad idea" Hermione panted," We are supposed to patrol and ensure the students abide by the rules! We cannot just run out of the school this late at night; Professor McGonagall will be utterly displeased with me!

"Granger, it would do the whole world a favour if you weren't so uptight all the time. Cut some slack, bookworm. I've got something to show you. Patrol isn't until 12 anyway".

* * *

Draco led his utterly displeased, unwilling partner-in-crime over the silent meadow, the grass under their feet undulating gently in the breeze. He plopped down on the grass near a silver oak and stretched, head turned upwards to face the stars. Hermione followed suit and stifled a gasp when he interwined his fingers with her. For a long time, they remained like that, fingers intertwined and watching the stars.

Draco was mesmerized. Her expression was calm and free and there was a sense of peace that radiated from her, a peace that had always eluded him. She appeared free of worry, anxiety and fear despite all that she had seen, all the dark truths she knew about the world. As one by one the stars emerged, he could make out traces of innocent wonder in her features; a childlike innocence despite all that she encountered. " Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Isn't it strange that we have still managed to end up together, despite having been in the opposite sides of the war?" She asked out of the blue, voice dreamy.

"Some things are too strong and too strange, to be coincidence…..The universe is mysterious and unexplainable. My turn now- Why don't you hate me after all what I have done to you ?" he feared yet awaited the answer.

"You have a conscience, Draco. You turned against your parents, your support system, your home team to fight with us. You have scars- emotional and physical. So do I. You are the only one who knows _what it really feels like._ Sometimes you have to stop looking for the good in people. While the good is often dressed in fake clothing, the real is naked and proud no matter the scars. And you, stand strong _despite your scars"._

Draco scooted closer to her, engulfing her in his familiar warmth. Metal grey orbs locked with firewhiskey golden ones and in one fluid movement, he drew her closer.

"My bones are stained with sin, broken by betrayals, cold in loneliness and soaked with blood but you _keep me going._ You manage to stand strong when your world has been broken, you still wish for the best for people who have hurt you; how could I have not fallen in love with you? I'm not just falling in love with you, I'm falling into you. You're an ocean, and I'm falling in, drowning in the depths of who you are. And I'm scared the world will break us apart, Hermione. _Very very scared…" He held his breath._

 _He was immensely glad he said that as the heartwarming smile she gave him warmed him to the core of his very soul._

* * *

 *** _puppy dog eyes at the screen_ *You already know that reviews mean the world to me! As always, pm is open to those who wish to contact me. GENTLE REMINDER: constructive criticism is accepted but not harsh ones:)**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-** Hullo readers, I'm incredibly sorry I haven't updated in a while. There is just a lot going on in my life right now and I'm just struggling with the plot and the various ideas I have. So I have suspended it for a while but I will surely resume it after some time. Meanwhile , I'm working on a few one-shots so lookout for them! _Thanks for your continous support_


End file.
